poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Captain Eo
''Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Captain Eo ''is a written story in the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series written by Logan "Hewylewis" Ridenbaugh and Bryce "The Wrestlemaniac" Kanyon and released in DeviantArt on November 5th, 2012. Plot The Fantasy Adventure Team meet Captain EO and the ragtag crew of his spaceship on a mission to deliver a gift to "The Supreme Leader", who lives on a world of rotting, twisted metal and steaming vents. Captain EO's alien crew consists of his small flying sidekick Fuzzball, the double-headed navigator and pilot Idey and Ody, robotic security officer Major Domo, a small robot, Minor Domo, and the clumsy elephant-like shipmate Hooter, who always manages to upset the crew's missions. All their directives are bestowed by Commander Bog, Captain Eo's boss. In addition, The Fantasy Adventure Team also make a new friend in the form of keyblade-wielder and space explorer, Logan. Upon arriving on the planet, the teams are captured by the henchmen of the Supreme Leader, and brought before her. She sentences the crew to be turned into trash cans, and Captain EO (Including the LKHFF captains) to 100 years of torture in her deepest dungeon. Before being sent away, Captain EO tells the Supreme Leader that he sees the beauty hidden within her, and that he brings her the key to unlock it: his song, "We Are Here to Change the World". The two robot members of the crew transform into musical instruments and the crew members begin to play the various instruments. As Hooter runs toward his instrument, he trips over EO's cape and breaks it, stopping the music. The spell broken, the Supreme Leader orders her guards to capture Captain EO and his crew. Hooter manages to repair his instrument and sends out a blast of music, providing EO with the power to throw off the guards. Together with the Fantasy Adventure Team, they use their powers to transform the dark hulking guards into agile dancers who fall into step behind him for a dance number. As EO presses forward toward the Supreme Leader she unleashes her Whip Warriors, two cybernetic defenders each with a whip and shield that can deflect EO's power. The others all run away leaving Captain EO and the Fantasy Adventure Team to fight the Whip Warriors. EO is trapped by a closing gate and is preparing for a last stand as both the whip warriors draw their whips back for a final blow. Fuzzball drops his instrument and speedily flies over to tie the two whips together, causing the Whip Warriors to be thrown off balance giving EO an opportunity to transform them as well. With no further obstacles, EO uses his power to transform the remaining four henchmen not yet unleashed and they, the transformed whip warriors and the other dancers press forward in dance before EO transforms the Supreme Leader into a beautiful woman, her lair into a peaceful Greek temple and the planet into a verdant paradise. A celebration breaks out to "Another Part of Me", as EO and his crew triumphantly exit and fly off into space. In addition, Logan is made as an honorary member of the team but chooses instead to continue his voyage his space bringing Rae and Palladon as his new shipmates. Thus, the two teams depart on separate paths as Logan's team make an incredible discovery leading to their first adventure in Logan's spinoff: "Logan's Adventures of Alien". Trivia * This adventure marks the first appearance of both Logan, Hewylewis' original character from a previous project, and the Trimaxian, a.k.a. Max, from "Flight of the Navigator". * Palladon and Rae eventually join Logan in his first adventure in his own spin-off series, "Logan's Adventures". * This FanFic is a tribute to the late "King of Pop" Michael Jackson. Link http://hewylewis.deviantart.com/art/Benny-Leo-Johnny-and-Rae-Meet-Captain-EO-336304016 Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:LionKingHearts Fantasy Films Category:Logan's Adventures Series Category:Crossover films